The Reason Why
by Raising-The-Dawn-Rose
Summary: have you ever wondered why kim hates when jim and tim do experiments? well here is that tale of why she does A/N rated for tragic Death Please R


The Begging

It was one of the worst days of my life and it replays in my mind every time Jim and Tim start experimenting on things.

Flash back 11 Years ago

Kim, Ravenna! Come on its time to go. Came a strong voice from down stairs

Ok dad. Said a small 7 year old red headed Kim.

Daddy why do we have to dress up so fancy? I hate it. Said the other little 7 year old as she came down in a pink dress matching her sister.

Well Ravenna your mother and I have a surprise for you, Ron and Kim.

Really! Both cried as the heard the word surprise. Right then a 7 year old Ron Stoppable came running in the house wearing a suit.

Kim, Ravenna! Said the little blonde boy.

Hey Ron. Replied Kim

Oh, Hi Ron. Ravenna Said with a slight blush after seeing him in a suit.

Oh Ron don't you look so cute. Let me take a Photo of all of you. Said a tall red head woman.

Mom do I have to boys have coodies! Said Kim as she tried to hide the fact that she liked him.

Yah, girls have coodies and they might rub off on me. Said Ron as he ran behind Ravenna for protection.

If girls have coodies Ron why are you hiding behind Ravenna? Asked Mr. Possible

Because she is my friend and she is too boyish to have coodies.

Hey what about me I thought I was your friend. Said Kim as her eyes started to fill with tears.

You are but your to girly and you like cheerleading and Ravenna likes football. Said Ron as he made a face at Kim as Kim stuck her tong out at him.

Well if you guys are done lets get going. Said Mrs. Possible as she grabbed her purse.

I call middle! Exclaimed Ravenna as she ran to the car.

The next day

That was so fun! Did you see that big rocket ship? Asked Ron

Yah I wonna build one. Said Ravenna to her friend and sister.

No! Daddy said not to try to do something that is dangerous and you know it Ravenna . Said Kim as she started to get mad that her sister was more like there dad and mom then she was. Sure Kim is smart but she can't invent like Ravenna can and that she can play football better then football player they know. Kim was joules that Ravenna was friends with all the girls that were in cheerleading and Kim was not.

Yah, but dad said not to try something that's dangerous this is fun and easy I've seen daddy work on the rocket models and I have the plans memorized. Said Ravenna as she was getting frustrated that Kim was a goody-two shoes.

Um, maybe we should wait till you're dad gets home. Suggested a scared Ron as he sat between the two fighting sisters.

No daddy won't be home till dark and we wouldn't be able to fly it to the stars. Said Ravenna as she stood up off the ground.

But Ravenna it's not safe to do with out daddy home to help us. Said Kim as she started to cry.

Well if you want go tell momma what were going to do and be a little cry baby. Shouted Ravenna

Ravenna be nice she just trying to make sure we don't get hurt. Piped up Ron

I know but she always tries to be a little goody two shoes Ron and besides we will be safe I know what I'm doing. Confirmed Ravenna

I'm not a goody two shoes! Shouted Kim

What ever Kim. Said Ravenna as she turned to look at Ron. Well Ron you wanna help me?

Um… I don't know Ravenna Kim has a point what if we get hurt. Said Ron with his head hung low

Well fine then I will build it by myself and fly to the stars by myself. Said Ravenna as she turned to look Kim in the face. Well are you going to tell momma?

No! Shouted Kim with tears in her eyes.

Good. Said Ravenna as she turned away to go get the stuff to build her rocket.

Kim maybe we should go make sure she don't get hurt.

No! I said that I was not going to be a goody two shoes so I'm not going to make sure of nothing.

Ok fine Kim I'm going to go home I'll see you guys tomorrow ok?

Yah I guess. Bye Ron. Said Kim as she waved to her friend.

30 minutes later

Man I can't remember how to turn this thing on. Said Ravenna holding the torch till she seen why it didn't turn on she laid the torch on the ground next to the gas not knowing that the cord was tied across the trigger when she went to plug the torch in.

BOOM!!!!!!

RAVENNA! Screamed Kim and Ron in unison as they were heading toured the garage when it exploded

Kim took off in a run.

MOMMY! Shouted Kim as she ran back to Mrs. Nine's house to where her mother was.

Kim busted in the house still screaming for her mom.

Kim! What's wrong?

I..t..s Rav..enna the… garage blew up..and..Ravenna was in it. Said Kim in between sobs.

What! Kim was that what the bang was just a minute ago was?

All Kim could do now was nod.

Ok. Lynne call 911 now I'm going to try to see what I can do. Said Mrs. Possible as she grabbed a crying Kim up off the ground and ran to the house.

Three hours later

I'm sorry Mrs. and Mr. Possible Ravenna was severely burned and did not make it. Said an old man in a white doctor's coat as he broke the sad news to every one who was in the office.

No! said both Kim and Ron as they started to cry.

Mrs. Possible hugged the two children who were now crying and Mr. Possible leaned down and gave his wife and daughter a hug along with Ron.

End of flash back

Kim are you ok? Asked an 18 year old Ron

Yah, I guess so. Said Kim as she placed the roses on the grave that read,

Here Lies

Ravenna S Possible

June 28 1991-June 7 1998

I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why we can't reach the stars

Its ok Kim you know she's happy. Said Ron as his eyes started to water.

I know Ron. But I miss her so much but , she got her dream to be with the stars.

Yah she did. Said Ron as he placed his arm around Kim as they walked back to the car.

on June 7 Kim and Ron would come to Ravenna's grave every year to place a star and rose on her grave. They would stay for hours upon hours talking about stuff the all did together when they were kids.

A/N well there you have it the reason why Kim hates when Jim and Tim experimenting. Please read and review

In memory of Ravenna S Siers a loving twin I can not forget I will always love you and hope you can see us from the stars you tried so hard to get to. love all of your family


End file.
